precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
United Socialist States of America election 1980
The United Socialist States of America Election 1980 was the accelerated election held in the United States of America. Officially the 49th quadrennial elections, it had not the time to go through the official electioneering process due in part to a surprise Military Coup against then president Eric Fernandez of the socialist off-shoot of the Democratic Party. The sudden arrest of the president and nation at the hand of the military resulted in a abrupt cessation to the general election period, and pitting all the candidates against one another in a two-day blitz. The results are contested by a number of nations outside the US and criticized for their rapid and informal finish, where as anti-Communist nations such as Italy have applauded the formal end of the Socialist government in the US. The two head-runner candidates for the election were actor James Harrison and Republican senator William Robert Dixon of Oklahoma. The two were capable of rapidly mobilizing their personality cults to heavily polarize the nation in the final two days. Ultimately, James Harrison was elected president of the US, appointing his Republican contender as vice-president in a show of cross-aisle cooperation and in hopes of patching up political divides in the US with his appointment. Background The bulk of US politics since the victory of Fernandez in 1972 had been defined by debates over the loss of American economic power and military might after the failures to achieve and defend their goals in the First North American War . Angered over the loss of national control attributed to the political-right a socialist had been elected to the presidential seat. Though economic growth had been achieved through Fernandez's economic policies in encouraging equal-level industry and protectionist practices, it had caused a debate in the social and political fields of the US. Concerns over Chinese influence were stoked with Fernandez's flirting with New People's China in the middle of his second elected term. As well though, despite US victories in the Second North American War in achieving the Cascade territories and a occupation of half of Cuba and stemming the growth of the Global Liberation Army in the region, the American public was still deeply angered and offended that the New England Republic could leave the union so easily, and that the new nation would continue to exist as a Canadian satellite. The political climate resulted in a gradual shift towards the right and mixed feelings in the new Democratic-Socialist part during the Congressional elections in 1978, marking potential doom for the socialists. The environment also spread into the Joint Chief of Staffs, who largely being conservative was distrustful of the growing socialist or communist spirit in the White House. Candidates The 1980 elections saw a large spread of elections all over the political map vying for some political control of the White House. Though party lines ended up being largely drawn along geological grounds, made more evident by the South's still young readmittance to the union after Duhmel's rebellion in the 60's and 70's. The loss of New England as well tipped the scales further from the left giving the conservatives easy potential victory. The Dixon Campaign The head-running Republican candidate. William Robert Dixon was capable of mustering popular support over the south and American heartland for his Christian personality and promise to return the days of privatized industry that made America great. He abhored America's growing involvement with the Communist world in Asia and campaigned on the premise that he would thwart the red machine in America and right America. Using his family's oil money he financed a personable campaign and used his influence as a Republican Party leader to manage his campaign and get him around as much of America as possible. James Harrison Harrison, the Hollywood candidate was the popular democratic runner for the presidential campaign. Though a declared democrat, he quipped in private that he was only a democrat because he didn't like the Republican policies. Harrison campaigned primarily on the promise for civil rights for black voters earning a large amount of African-American support in his campaign across the south and urban America. His personable attitude and big, hollywood speeches and rallies were attributed by commentators to be a factor in his election success, if highly expensive. As a Hollywood actor Harrison was capable of using much of his clout in California and abroad to rally the dwindling Liberal support in the nation and to make him a powerful candidate in opposition to the Republican power-house. Coup On January 30th, 1980, General Borin, commander of the Joint Chief of Staffs ordered the arrest of the President Fernandez, siezing control of the White House for himself and later Congress; citing impatience with the coarse of the election to do away with the socialist government. Amid fears of a new military dictatorship Borin promised the elections would continue, giving a shortened deadline of 72 hours until the unveiling of the poll results and appointment of the new president. The decleration cut short the process of General elections and the candidates moved frantically into primary election mode. Amassing large-scale, last-minute support Harrison and Dixon gathered up their supporters and both campaigns began the process of militarizing their supporters to bring in as large a voter bloc as possible to the polls. The ensuing violence was captured in the American news with large-scale clashes between the candidates on both sides of the fence. The military attempted to keep order in the capital and major cities, and public executions of violent supporters were common and widely captured. Results The results for the American elections were announced February 2, 1980. By a narrow margin, James Harrison was declared the victor and appointed Dixon as his vice-president. Criticism The 1980 elections were put under heavy criticism by the Third International who voted to criticize the Americans after the coup, and to demand a second confirmatory election to be carried out in the proper matter. As well, the former president Fernandez would be reappointed as president for the duration his final year and that Borin would be arrested and tried by Comintern judges. Third International demands have been met with silence by the new American government. Category:Events Category:North America